Imagine
by Cheekbonesandcoatcollar
Summary: They never say "I love you" because Logan loves bikes and fighting. No, what they have is diffrent, special, stronger than love and more beautiful and natural. They have each other. Scott/Logan Slash.


**Imagine****- Scott and Logan Slash.**

**-**

**One Shot**

**-**

Logan had never imagined that it would be like this, he had always been strong, always been the angry, imposing one, the one who never needed help and never wanted it.

He had never accepted a helping hand, on a mission, on a quest to remember his past, not even after Jeans death had he asked for anything other than to be left alone. He had never expected to be given a hand, to be pulled from the darkness and loneliness as it washed over him and engulfed him, he had never asked nor expected to be saved.

Least of all by Scott Summers.

His whole life Logan had been the lone wolf, never truly fitting in with anyone, not the normal people, the average citizen. He had never truly been at home at Xavier's school, never truly tame enough to be a professor, never weakened enough to follow orders or fight in the conventional way.

Of course this irked Scott, and Logan realised that he took pleasure in this, he had no idea why, no idea why he enjoyed the way the boys cheeks turned a dark shade of red when he angered. He was not sure why he enjoyed the way Scott flinched with anger when Logan made some kind of remark about his lack of normal eyes or joked about his code name. He had no idea why he felt a thrill of pleasure when the other guy shot an insult back with almost lightening speed. He even found that he liked the smug smirk that crossed the other mans face when on one of the very few occasions that Logan could not think of a good comeback, he won the petty argument that they so often took part in.

Anything could spark off an argument, a disagreement in the danger room, when both men aimed for the same target, the red hot beams that shot from Scott's eyes narrowly missing Logan's body as he ravaged the bad guy with his claws, "What the fuck do you think your doing?" the man would growl, his metal claws raised menacingly, completely ignoring the wide eyed students around them.

"I told you I was going for him" Scott would defend, his cheeks reddening the way Logan knew they would.

The others, Storm and Xavier and even Rogue would scald them, telling them that they were bad influences on the training X-men and that they should try and get along and set a good example, but the men know that it will not happen. Scott knows that as long as Logan is after Jean they will never get along. And Logan knows that as long as Scott angers quickly and that cute little blush lands on his cheeks he will make sure that they never get along. Logan doesn't't think Scott is cute. Not really. Well, not in the conventional sense, it's cute in a masculine way, in an angry manly way, that why he takes pleasure in it. At least that's what he tells himself.

Logan has seen Scott angry, of course he has, he is usually the cause of it, but he has never seen him loose control, at least not until Jeans death. Logan had killed Jean himself, the second time at least, and it had ripped him in two, he had killed the woman he loved, yet he could also see the pain that ripped across Scott's visible features as Jean took her last breath, Scott who had ignored her pleading voice in his head meaning she had returned as the Phoenix on her own accord, Scott who could not help her and would not kill her, who was not physically able to resist the power she emitted and who was forced to watch as the only woman he had ever loved died for the last and final time.

As Logan roared in agony in realisation of what he had done he did not take into account how Scott was feeling, did not notice as the man turned and ran in the opposite direction, removing his glasses as he did so and blasting everything in sight, it was only when everything around him was dust that Logan left Jeans lifeless body and approached the grieving man, grabbing him roughly from behind and struggling for a full few minutes before the smaller man gave in and went limp, his eyes resting on one place on the ground, boring a hole eight feet deep. Only when his glasses were safely over his eyes did Logan disentangle himself from the other X man, only when Scott walked away, stumbling over the blackened earth towards the jet did Logan realise he had been holding his breath and release it in a long whoosh, that sounded more like a strangled sob, an animal sound that Logan had never before released and vowed to never do so again.

In the jet returning home, all were silent, not a sound but Scott's broken sobs from the back, the tears rolling fat and wet down his cheeks, it was then that Logan realised he wanted nothing more than to take the younger man into his arms and hold him close until his tears subsided and he felt okay again, but he knew he could never do that, Scott would not allow it, the others would not react well. _React well to what_? Logan wondered as he watched helplessly from his seat, _To how you really feel about the kid _was the reply he heard in his mind, and he knew it was not his voice but that of a new Logan, a different Wolverine, a man who cared for another. And he decided to ignore it for now.

It has been weeks since they said goodbye to Jean, three to be exact, and Scott is still a broken man, "Not everyone heals as fast as you Logan!" Scott had growled for the second time when Logan had again mentioned that maybe they should move on, as this time there was no return for Jean. As he watched Scott stalk away, still slumped and tired, weak, he had a sense of de ja vu, except this time he wanted so badly to call out, to admit to Scott that, yes, he was moving on from Jean, he would never forget her, but he was moving on, the thing that broke him now, the thing that destroyed Logan every single day was the lack of Scott's shy, awkward smile, the way he never laughed or trained anymore, the thing that tore Logan's heart to pieces and caused him even more pain than even the insertion of the Ademantium had, was that Scott was no longer Scott, he was no longer the Scott that Logan knew, knew and needed. Knew and maybe even loved and he wants nothing more than to get him back.

It seems that Logan's wishes might just be coming true a few days later when they are in the hall with the students, sitting down to dinner, something that Scott rarely does anymore, although this time Storm has persuaded him, Logan guessed she had also threatened to send tornadoes to interrupt his sleep or something else along those lines but decided not to voice his opinion on the subject. Logan had piled his plate high with food and was carrying it precociously down the isle between two of the long tables when a small child who had the ability to float any objects that contained batteries pushed back his chair, slamming it into Logan's legs when he was mere inches from the table where Storm, Scott, a newly reformed Xavier, Kitty, Bobby , Rogue and Angel sat . Then everything happened at once- Logan's usually strong knees buckled from the impact as the kid swirled around with fear in his eyes shouting "Sorry!" above the noise. Logan could feel himself falling and threw his tray forward as he did so, watching it slide neatly across the floor and collide with the metal leg of Xavier's chair, he hit the floor with a loud thud, made louder by the sheer weight of his muscles and ademantium skeleton.

There was silence for a few moments as Logan pulled his head off of the floor, growling slightly but it sounded like more of a groan, then a small laugh broke the silence, it grew louder an louder and soon most of the hall had joined in, Logan frowned and angered quickly jumping to his feet and glaring to towards the table as he retrieved his meal, he was ready to kick the ass of whoever was laughing but his anger soon dissipated when he realised that the laugh had erupted from Scott's throat and he was still laughing now, a slightly hoarse unused laugh but Scott's nonetheless and this made Logan smile, made Logan laugh. Logan lifted his head high and took his usual seat next to him and lightly punched his arm before whispering, "Welcome back… One eye".

The first kiss comes a week later, Scott has been smiling and laughing again since that highly embarrassing day in the hall, and although some of the older students who know Logan better still rip him about it, he knows that all the light remarks are worth it because they make Scott happy and anything that makes Scott happy, now and ever makes Logan happy too. So no, he doesn't get angry, not even when Ice Man uses his power to try and recreate the stunt the next day, but for some reason Logan is expecting it. (He does not mention to anyone else that Xavier had warned him in advance) and Scott is laughing when Logan is gripping Bobby in a headlock and telling him to beg for mercy (which in the end he does). They, Scott and Logan are suiting up for a danger room mission and they are arguing lightly about which simulation to use, outside robot attack or the ninja mutant warriors, Logan will let Scott have anything, but he is sick of robots and right now he really wants to kick some mutant ninja ass, so this one time they will disagree, the first time since Jeans death, the banter is light and almost funny "Your just worried you wont be able to see the ninjas coming with your one eye!", Logan smirks, "Your just worried there may be an adematium robot who'll kick your ass as I watch and laugh!", Scott retorts with a matching smirk, "As if that's going to happen" Logan growls "Cause were using the ninjas!". Of course Scott will not give in easily and quirks his glasses just a bit sending the smallest beam possible to burn Logan's exposed forearm, "Not if I get there first!" he cries like a child bolting from the room as Logan clutches his arm in pain as his skin slowly replaces itself, when his arm is fully sorted he bolts after him at full speed and catches up easily, the boy is out of shape it seems, he grabs the other mans arms and pushes him roughly to the wall, he is laughing and Logan wants to laugh too but he doesn't want to move, he's afraid that if he does he will lean just that tiny bit further and their lips which are just inches apart will meet for the first time. He is more than surprised when Scott's face turns serious and it is Scott who leans forward, straightening slightly, closing the gap between them, their lips meeting softly, uncharacteristically so for Logan and they are both surprised at how good it feels. Scott pulls away first and immediately wriggles past Logan's brick wall of a body which had been pressed so closely to his, and as he walks away both men put the kiss down to lack of anything sexual, stress and any other excuse their minds can come up with to cover up the fact that they both just want and need the other. Logan is so distracted by his thoughts and feelings that he barely even notices the robots, hardly noticed that he lost the argument and hardly notices his surroundings at all, being knocked down on many occasions.

The next kiss is late at night when Logan finds Scott sat outside of the schools main entrance staring blankly towards the wrought iron gates, Logan is tired but he cannot sleep for he is constantly plagued with visions of Jeans death, of the way his claws ripped through her body and what scares him the most, what really causes the tears as he shoots from his bed is that sometimes it is not Jean who his claws rip into, but it is Scott, Jeans face slowly morphing into Scott's, and he is not wearing his glasses but no beams emerge and there is not pain as his skin burns away, because it does not, there is nothing but the beautiful sea blue eyes that Logan had always imagined that Scott would have if it were possible for him to see them. But there is something else in those eyes, pain, hurt, betrayal and Logan thanks his lucky stars that he can never see Scott's eyes because he knows that if he ever does, even in a smile, he will only see the sadness and hurt that he sees in the dream.

He is not shocked to see the other man sat on the doorstep, he can tell that he is still not sleeping well, his movements are less controlled and he is ever so slightly more careless in the danger room simulation, often missing his targets and sometimes late at night when everyone else is sound asleep he will hear the man cry out for his lost love as he wakes from another nightmare, and he wants so badly to rush to his room and hold him till he sleeps again but he knows that he mustn't. The only time Logan will go to Scott is when he makes it painstakingly clear that he wants him there.

Scott says nothing and neither does Logan, they do not need to, both have become comfortable with the silence that often surrounds them when they are alone, there is no need for words or pleasantries and sometimes there is no need for a petty argument, there is just a warm comfortable silence as both men struggle with an internal battle against their growing feelings for each other. Both want to touch and be touched by the other, even a reassuring pat on the shoulder if nothing else, but both are too scared to take the first step.

It is now that Logan decides he must do something, the silences cannot last forever, he would not let them, so he moves ever so slightly and then he is cupping Scott's face in his hands and as their lips meet every lingering memory of the nightmares that keep them from sleep disappear and their troubles and worries soon after and it is only them, Scott and Logan, Logan and Scott and nothing else matters and when the kiss is over they talk, late into the night, until the morning when the sun rises and signals another day just like it always does, they whisper and spill everything, childhood memories, the hardships of never being able to take off an uncomfortable pair of glasses, controlling anger so as not to kill the person closest to the reach of your unnatural claws, their first and last memories of Jean which don't hurt as much anymore as they know deep down that she would want them both happy, and they are, they also know that somewhere deep inside the mansion Professor Xavier is listening, although he is doing his best not to hear them, he can and he sleeps with a smile on his face, his boys are happy.

Logan realises as he watches the sun rise above them that nothing will ever be as beautiful as the man next to him, not a newly formed flower, which he had never much cared for anyways, not a beautiful woman, not a waterfall, not the rising sun in front of them, nothing will be as beautiful as the thing that is developing between them.

They do not say "I love you" because Logan loves motorcycles and fighting, Scott loves his car and missions and wearing his leather suit (though he would never admit to the last) No, what they have is not love, it is something deeper, more natural, something so strong and beautiful that not even the strongest force could break it.

Both men know that the only opinions that matter is their own.

Both men know that although they lost someone special, in loosing her they found each other so they would never change what happened.

Both men know that each mission could be their last so both feel slightly safer when they have each other backs.

And both men know that love is something new and exciting.

Both men know without a doubt that they will never let the other go.

-

**hey this was my first slash so nothing graphical but yeah i know i made logan al gushy but I think he has the capabiltiy to be like that so Meh! =D**

**so yeah this was requested so hope you like it =D R and R if you could.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOOOOOO! I won nothing,, however if I did, I would keep Logan and Scott for myself and maybe my closest freind, like Hannah for example she could have one =].... anyways I would hire out the rest to the highest bidder...! =]**


End file.
